Control valves (e.g., sliding stem valves) are commonly used in process control systems to control the flow of process fluids. A control valve typically includes an actuator (e.g., an electric actuator, a hydraulic actuator, etc.) that automates operation of the control valve. Electric actuators often employ a motor operatively coupled to a flow control member via a drive system (e.g., one or more gears). During operation, when electric power is supplied to the motor, the electric actuator moves the flow control member between a closed position and an open position to regulate fluid flowing through a valve. When the valve is closed, the flow control member is typically configured to sealingly engage an annular or circumferential seal (e.g., a valve seat) disposed within the flow path to prevent the flow of fluid between an inlet and an outlet of the valve. Over time and with repeated use, valve components and/or actuator components can wear, resulting in various forms of failures (e.g., trim failure, packing failure, gear train wear, etc.) that can reduce the reliability of an actuator controlling the valve and/or the valve achieving a tight seal to prevent leakage.